The present invention relates to an automated immunochemical analyzer capable of quantitating antigens or antibodies by individually counting the number of particles of aggregates (agglutinated matter) of insoluble carriers produced by antigen-antibody reaction.
The CIA method is known as a procedure for measuring trace tumor related protein, such as alpha-fetoprotein (AFP) and carcinoembryonic antigen (CEA), promptly and at high sensitivity. CIA or counting inmmunoassay, is a method to quantitate the target antigen (or antibody) in the specimen by mixing the specimen containing the target antigen (or antibody), and a reagent containing latex particles bonded with antibody (or antigen) specifically reacting with the antigen (or antibody) in the specimen, Forming latex aggregates by antigen-antibody reaction, measuring the particles of the aggregates, calculating the degree of aggregation from the unaggregated particle count and aggregated particle count, and converting into the concentration of antigen (or antibody). An automated immunochemical analyzer by the CIA method has been disclosed, for example, in Published Unexamined Japanese Patent Application Hei. 1-259257.
In the conventional automated immunochemical analyzer, aspiration and discharge means are individually installed for the specimen, reagent and reaction liquid, and aspiration, discharge and cleaning (rinsing) are performed by rotating the arm furnished with a pipet, and moving the pipet in the arc direction.
For aspiration and discharge of a plurality of specimens, reagents and reaction liquids, it is necessary to move the object container during the circulation motion of the piper, which is realized by rotating the tables mounting the plurality of specimen containers, with at least one reagent container and at least one reaction container.
The reaction containers are cleaned in the apparatus by cleaning means after use.
Therefore, the apparatus is complicated, and a wide space for turntables is necessary. As a result, the apparatus becomes larger in size and higher in price.
During reaction or measurement, the turntables and aspiration and discharge means cooperate, and it has been difficult to add the specimens to be measured or to be squeezed by emergency specimens. Besides, depending on the measuring items, the contamination problem has been caused even after cleaning the reaction container.